Ravenfeather
__TOC__ Note: This Ravenfeather has nothing to do with the Ravenfeather in Lost Clans. Appearance Ravenfeather is a sleek black tom with silver eyes (not in the picture). His fur is short and black all over, standing out against the green of the forest. His silver eyes seem to pierce through whatever he's looking at, like he sees things no other cat can. His pelt carries the scent of herbs and he will often have small leaves or roots clinging to his fur, if he notices them they are quickly groomed off. The only white patches he has are his stomach and paws, although herb juice often stains them green. Personality Ravenfeather is shy and skittish, more like a WindClan cat than SkyClan. He prefers not to fight, although his sharp senses and quick reflexes could have aided his Clan. Instead he uses those senses to find herbs, tracking them through the forest. His gentle personality, combined with his other traits, make him a medicine cat to his bones. History From the moment he first saw Featherheart in action, Ravenpaw knew he wanted to be a medicine cat. He took to following Featherheart around, sniffing at herbs and generally getting in the way. His mentor didn't care until he started neglecting his apprentice duties. When Ravenpaw was caught in the medicine den for the 3rd time, Featherheart asked him if he wanted to be his apprentice. Ravenpaw didn't know and turned and ran. He darted to the apprentice's den, not daring to look out. Later that night he saw Featherheart preparing to go to the Moonpool. Ravenpaw's curiosity got the best of him and he carefully followed Featherheart towards the pool. He almost got caught when Featherheart met with the other medicine cats. Moonfur glanced back, Ravenpaw's black pelt being the reason he wasn't seen. That and he was downwind. When they were further ahead he started after them. He peeked over the edge of the cave and saw the medicine cats touching their noses to the pool. Each one stilled a few heartbeats later. He silently padded down and flicked his tail in front of Featherheart's face. No reaction. Ravenpaw crouched beside him and glanced at the other medicine cats. Following what they did, he touched his nose to the freezing water. He closed his eyes and opened them again, shocked when he heard other cats. A group of starry cats sat a short way away. He recognized all of them. Sparrowfur, who had died when he was a kit, Rainfall, a elder when he was first apprenticed, Cloudpaw, another apprentice who had died of sickness, and Shellsplash, Berrystar's mother. Featherheart was there too, talking to them and purring. His eyes widened. Then he realized they were fading. Featherheart was fading too. Oh, no, wake up wake up wake up! Ravenpaw jolted himself awake and looked around. Featherheart was stirring, so were the other medicine cats. He turned to dart out of the cave. A paw slammed down on his tail. Featherheart was sitting up now and her pale eyes were focused on him. "Now do you want to be my apprentice?" Featherheart's whiskers twitched with amusement. "I told you that you could be. I've seen you poking around my den enough times." "Featherheart, who's that?" Copperbird asked. The other medicine cats looked over as well, questioning looks on their faces. "My apprentice, if he chooses," Featherheart answered, her eyes still on Ravenpaw. "You don't have to choose yet, we can wait. Come on, let's go back to camp." She draped her tail around Ravenpaw's shoulders and steered him towards the exit. Ravenpaw let her steer him, thinking about her offer. He had always wanted to work as a medicine cat. As they neared the camp, he turned towards Featherheart. "Yes. I want to be your apprentice." Featherheart's eyes lit up. "Then let's tell Berrystar." The two cats walked back into camp, side by side. Category:Characters Category:Role Play Characters Category:Toms Category:Medicine Cats Category:SkyClan Cats Category:Content (Starflight897)